The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Colby doesn't see why Ian is holding back from him. Short song challenge.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a little one shot that hit me while I was listening to James Morrison's Piece's Dont Fit Anymore. It's a song challenge meaning you write a small story in the time of the song so it's not brilliant because it's only my second attempt at doing so. Please read and leave a comment at the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song!**

**

* * *

**

**[The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore]**

**

* * *

**

Colby had been trapped in a space that was too small since their relationship had started. He would twist and turn searching for an escape that would never appear. He thought that if they'd draw a line, it would be easier to understand but he had watched it fall down every time he allowed his lover to get near. Ian had been closing in on him, closing the space in his heart and Colby couldn't do anything but watch them fade and fear for it all to fall apart. Falling apart was definitely going to happen eventually.

He couldn't explain why what Ian was offering wasn't enough but he knew it had to do with the fact that Colby gave him everything. He ended his relationship with a woman that had loved him, he'd came out at work fearing that they'd resent him and he'd done it all without dropping Ian's name because he knew his partner wasn't ready for that kind of limelight yet. He had been prepared to have a partner that was never home and he was going to do it by keeping faithful but he couldn't help but wonder, was Ian doing the same when he was on his travels?

Ian had pulled him in despite all his arguments. He had tried so hard not to give into his feelings but he had eventually given in to the beauty that was the sniper, to the love that was causing his heart to ache despite knowing that they'd rarely be together. He had willingly entered a relationship that he knew would cover him in metaphorical bruises through the being alone and so afraid of infidelity on his partner's behalf. He had grinned through all the pain, hid the feelings deep down inside him but he knew one day he would show how he was feeling and the feeling would disappear.

He knew that no matter how he felt, he would always love Ian. Through the fear, the lonely nights staring up at the ceiling and the concerned looks from his work colleagues he knew that he'd always be madly in love with the guy that walked through the doors every time there was a case and didn't even care about the others when he squeezed Colby's shoulder. It wasn't the most affectionate gesture but it had still been enough to send electricity coursing through his veins.

He couldn't explain why Ian's sacrifices we're enough. He didn't know what had caused him to feel as if he had given him everything but Ian didn't attempt anything. He watched as his naked partner rose from the bed and moved straight to the bathroom. He knew that he'd leave now because he believed it was the best thing to do so that neither of them would get completely attached to the other.

Colby waited a few more minutes before deciding it was time to surrender to his feelings. There was no longer any use trying to deny what he felt as he pushed himself up off the bed and moved towards the bathroom. Ian looked over at him through the mirror, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you okay?" He finally asked after Colby struggled to find the words.

"Do you ever feel as if the pieces don't fit together anymore?" Colby whispered and Ian turned round to look at him, his arms wrapped around his bare toned chest as he slowly moved forward. "I mean, we really did fit at the beginning and we were literally having such a good time but now it feels..."

"as if the pieces don't fit anymore?" Ian repeated before looking down at his feet. He had no idea if he could offer Colby what he deserved. The man in front of him deserved someone that would always be there for him.

"Yeah," he whispered before moving towards Ian, his hand caressing his unshaven cheek. "Ian, I don't need you to change. I just want to feel as if you want to be here with me and not running away." Ian looked up at him, his heart racing as Colby's thumb pad ran across his bottom lip. He always had a hard time thinking whenever this man touched him.

"I'm always going to be here," he finally admitted him lightly before looking up at him. He had never allowed anyone to know how he really felt before but he did want Colby to see him like this. He looked up at him. "I want to be here and let you have your pieces fit once more."

Colby laughed as he leant in and pressed a kiss against the man's lips, his hands running through the brown hair as he moved back to look at him. "Do you have to leave right now?" Ian looked at him. That had been his plan just like it always was but he found himself smiling as he shook his head.

"No. I can stay for as long as I like."

"That's good," Colby whispered dragging him back to their bed, their lips crashing against each other as they tumbled down onto their bed with their legs entwined as they allowed the pieces to fit together once more.


End file.
